deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Eren Jaeger
Eren Jaeger is the main protagonist of the manga series, Attack on Titan. He is a member of the Scour Regiment and a Titan Shifter fighting to save humanity from extinction. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Eren Yeager vs Black★Rock Shooter * Blade VS Eren Jaeger (Abandoned) * Eren Jaeger vs. Blake Belladonna (By BonBooker) * Edward Elric vs Eren Jager * Eren Jaeger vs Elfman Strauss * Eren Jaeger vs. Guts (By BonBooker) * Idris vs. Eren Jaeger (By GalacticAttorney) * Kat vs. Eren Jaeger * Kratos vs Eren Jaeger * Marcus Fenix vs Eren Jaeger * Eren Jaeger VS Ragna (Abandoned) * Ruby Rose vs. Eren Jaeger * Ryoga Hibiki Vs. Eren Jaeger (Abandoned) * Eren Jaeger vs Sayaka Miki * Eren Jaeger VS Tatsumi * Eren Jaeger VS Troy (Red Megaforce Ranger) Battles Royale * Animatronics VS Eren Jaeger VS Slenderman With Mikasa * Eren and Mikasa vs Kirito and Asuna Completed Battles * Eren Yeager vs. King Kong * Eren Jaeger VS Kirito * Eren Jaeger VS Wander * Spider-Man vs. Eren Jaeger * Wolverine vs. Eren Jaeger Battles Royale * Titan Shifter Battle Royale Possible Opponents * Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) * Hulk (Marvel Comics) * Issei Hyoudou (Highschool DxD) * Ken Kaneki (Tokyo Ghoul) * Kenzaki Kazuma (Kamen Rider) * Saitama (One Punch Man) * Slattern (Pacific Rim) History Eren was born in the Shiganshina District of the outer Wall Maria to Karla Yeager and Grisha Yeager, a doctor. It was the only place where the last traces of humanity took refuge in after the rise of the giant man-eating monsters called Titans. Having befriended Armin Arlet, Eren developed a dream to see the outside world which has been devoid of human life for centuries. Eren also gained an adopted sister in Mikasa Ackerman whom he saved from human traffickers who were intending to profit over her status as a half-Asian. But Eren's life is turned upside down the day that two Titans have compromised both Wall Maria and Wall Rose with Eren forced to leave his mother to be eaten by a Titan as he and his friends were force to flee to the inner Wall Sina. The day, though his memory of the last time he saw his father ging him a key to their house's basement is blurry, Eren vowed to kill every last Titan. Enlisting in the military's 104th Trainee Squad five years later alongside Mikasa and Armin, Eren eventually places fifth overall in his graduating class. It was only soon after that Eren got his first taste of combat when the Battle of Rost occurs as a result of the Colossal Titan who destroyed Wall Maria attempting to tear Wall Sina down. Though it seemed Eren sacrificed himself to save Armin, he rips out of the Titan that swallowed him as a Titan himself. As the others eventually learn the truth, The Rogue Titan proceeds to attack every Titan before helping drive the monsters back out of Wall Sina. After a trial hearing, Eren is placed in the custody of the Survey Corps as a member of Levi Ackerman's squad. But in time, Eren gradually learns the truth behind his power and the forces out to get him inside the wall and out. Death Battle Info * Gear: 3D Maneuver Gear Eren is best described as hardheaded, passionate and impulsive, which are both attributes of his strong determination to protect mankind and eventually see the world beyond the walls. In contrast, having a lack of self-restrain and a temper, Eren is also capable of being very violent in defending others to the point of taking a life. That side of Eren's personality magnified since witnessing his mother's gruesome demise, having vowed to destroy the Titans and kill the armoured and colossal titan for being the cause of his mother's death. But Eren also suffers great remorse in those like his parents who died so he would live, knowing the value of human life and will make those who steal that right away suffer slow and painful deaths. While having natural physical strength, Eren's time in 104th Trainee squad had him trained extensively in hand-to-hand combat. Additional training from sparring with Reiner and Annie Leonhardt, two future enemies, Eren's prowess and skill set diversified. These skills provided to a foundation in the fighting style of Eren's Titan form. Eren is also trained to use 3d Maneuver Gear, which is the only means humans have to fight the larger Titans. While he didn't use it much, Eren gradually develop a respectable skill with the gear. Rogue Titan After the wall of Wall Maria and Wall Rose, the whole thing appearing a bizarre dream with certain moments a blanks, Eren meet his father Grisha one last time and was given a key to the basement that will reveal the means to end the Titans' onslaught. But Grinsha also forcefully injects a serum in Eren's body that transforms him into a normal 6-7 meter Titan that devoured Grinsha before reverting back to human form. It was only five years that Eren unconsciously transformed into a 15 meter tall Titan during the Battle of Trost in an act of desperation to survive, attacking other Titans before reverting to himself form. Like other Titan Shifters, his father revealed to be one, Eren needs to physically harm himself with a determined goal and resolution. Furthermore, gradually becoming more conscious in each transformation, Eren makes use of his intelligence and military training to out-maneuver and dispatch entire groups of Titans with ease. However, it seems Eren is easily overcome with a sense of bloodlust as he ultimately a beserker who can be consumed with the pleasure of wiping an opponent. Further, the transformation takes a heavy toll on Eren’s body and requires large amounts of stamina, over-exertion resulting in either fatigue to being rendered unconscious. Like every Titan, Eren can automatically heal any injury sustained in battle and even regenerate entire limbs: An entire lost hand in mere seconds to an entire arm in minutes. He is strong enough to decapitate a Titan of equal size with a single punch or lift a giant boulder and carry it across a distance with great endurance, albeit with difficultly. Eren later ingested a bottle labelled "Armor" from Rod Reiss' bag, giving his Titan form the ability to harden and produce pillars like the Armored Titan. From unconsciously eating his father to gain his ability to resume human form and assume Titan form at will, Eren also gained the power of the Coordinate. This god-like ability to control Titans and manipulate the memories of most people once belonged to the Reiss family, whose ancestor could have ended the Titans' attack on humanity but deemed them a necessary evil for ensure peace and instead created the walls while altering the memories of those who now live within his city save the nobles, the dwindling Asian populace, and the Ackerman family. Through turning a heir into a Titan to eat the possessor, the Reiss family passed down the Coordinate powers with the user inheriting the memories and ideals of the First King and thus continue his status quo. Grisha manages to kill Frieda for the Coordinate and sacrificed himself to give Eren the ability so he can finish what the First King failed to accompalish. Though uninfluenced by the First King as he is not of the Reiss bloodline, Eren so far only displayed an ability to control usual Titans nearby and having them relentlessly attack his chosen target. Feats *Eren has the highest Titan kill record by far of all the former graduates of the 104th Trainee Squad, though it mostly in Titan form as he only killed one as a human with the 3DM gear. * Took a human life at age nine, justifying his action as killing an "animal". * Killed over 20 Titans during the Battle of Trost in Titan form. * Eaten alive by a Titan and survived * Endured severe bleeding injuries and being IMPALED through rage alone * Defeated the Female Titan with Berserk mode * Broke the Armored Titan's skin Flaws * Survivor's Guilt * You can be blinded by his own anger. * Once lost an arm and a leg (both in just a few minutes) * The colossal titan once gave him a kick that sent him flying against one of the walls. * Defeated by Female Titan twice (once in her titan form) * Punched across a forest by the Armored Titan * Titan shifting requires his mind to focus on a single objective or goal, then the titan body decays once its purpose is fulfilled. * In his Titan form, his rage can be uncontrollable and prompts him to sometimes attack allies or go a tad overkill * INCREDIBLY reckless. Has earned the nickname 'Suicidal Bastard' as a result. * Has killed only ONE TITAN with his blades Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Attack on Titan Characters Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Fantasy Combatants Category:Giant Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Hunters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kodansha Characters Category:Male Category:Main Protagonist Category:Mascots Category:Monster Category:Murderers Category:Protagonist Category:Psychopaths Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Changers Category:Sword Wielders Category:Technology users Category:Teenagers